Provision (musical group)
Provision is an electronic musical group based in Houston, Texas. Provision was founded in November 2000 by Breye Kiser (aka Breye 7x / Formerly of U-N-I and Bamboo Crisis) and Leslie Hyman (Formerly of Wraith). Provision's music is self described as "Electronic Dance Music with an Edge". With 10 years of experience in former electronic acts; Provision infused classic progressive dance with industrial dance & synthpop. Constantly crossing genres and pushing boundaries with passionate, aggressive songs of lust, love, society, and humanity; filled with pure dance floor emotion, non stop energy, and lyrics that tug at the heart. Provision has crafted what can only be called The Provision Sound. Truly a formula all their own. At barely over a year old, Provision performed at Synthcon 2002 where they won "Best New U.S. Artist" in the American Synthpop Awards; thus solidifying their name and sound in the American Synthpop Scene. Since then, Provision became known as one of the hardest working electronic acts in America; due to their relentless self promotion and dedication to performing live shows with energy, frequency, and winning new fans wherever they go. From 2001 to 2006 Provision was widely regarded as a staple support act in the U.S. electronic music scene having opening for Red Flag, Anything Box, Cosmicity, Imperative Reaction, The Human League, Faith Assembly, Leiahdorus, Cause & Effect, Cut Rate Box, Voice Industrie, Icon of Coil, System Syn, The Cruxshadows, Assemblage 23, God Module, CTRL, B!Machine, Cesium_137, and Solemn Assembly, among others... After 3 albums and 4 E.P.'s, numerous compilation and remix appearances, 90 live performances, 2 U.S. Tours, and numerous regional tours...the members of Provision amicably disbanded in September 2007, so that the individual members could explore other musical endeavors. Members Final lineup *'Breye 7x': Lead vocals, lyric and music composition, synthesizers, samplers, electronic percussion, programming. Breye is one of two founding members. *'Jen Foxx': Synthesizers and lyric composition. Jen started as a live synth player for the Visualize tour of 2004 (at first under the pseudonymous first name Varien), and later joined as a permanent member. *'Carlos Covarrubias': Live bass guitar, studio engineering, occasional vocal arrangement. Carlos had been a member (off and on) since the Visualize era. *'Randon Harris': Synthesizers and electronic percussion. Randon played during the first part of the Visualize tour along with Jen, using the stage name Charles M. He rejoined the band in 2006 using his real name. Previous members *'Leslie Hyman': Synthesizers and programming; the other founding member. Leslie also played with Breye in another band, U-N-I, and was influential in shaping the early Provision sound. After a long stint with the band, Leslie left before recording began on Provision's 3rd album "The Consequence". *'Matt Coker': Vocals and Synthesizers on Provision's first album "Evaporate". *'Katie McKinney': Live Synths and lyrics. *'Alex Virlios': Live co-lead vocals and synths during the Liberation, Evaporate U.S., and Devotional Tours; and guest appearances. *'Kelly Wilkins': Live mixing and lighting control on the Liberation regional tour. Matt, Katie, Alex and Kelly were involved at various times during and after the release of Evaporate. Current musical workings of all Provision band members *'Breye 7x' and Jen Foxx have formed the new music project T3I (The Third International). *'Randon Harris' continues work on his solo project P for Flamingo's. *'Carlos Covarrubias' is currently working with his new band Straynge. *'Alex Virlios' joined the band CTRL after leaving Provision, and has released 3 albums with the band. *'Leslie Hyman', Matt Coker, Katie McKinney, and Kelly Wilkins no longer write or perform music in any form or fashion. Discography *'Innocence EP' (2002) *'Evaporate' (First release 2002; second "Limited Edition" release 2004) *'Devotion EP' (2003) *'Visualize' (First "Limited Edition" release from A Different Drum 2004; second "Regular Edition" release 2005) *'Could've Had It All' (2004): Single from Visualize. *'The Consequence' (2006) *'Ideal Warfare' (2006): Maxi-single from The Consequence, combining remixes of two songs from that album, "Ideal" and "Perversions Of Conventional Warfare". Other Provision tracks have appeared on various synthpop and industrial compilation releases. Links *Official Provision Website *Provision Myspace, Official Provision Myspace Page *Section 44 Records, U.S. record label co-owned by Breye that released The Consequence and Ideal Warfare *A Different Drum, U.S. record label under which Visualize and Could've Had It All were released *T3I Myspace, Official T3I Myspace Page *P for Flamingos Myspace, Official P for Flamingos Myspace Page Category:American electronic music groups Category:Musical groups from Houston, Texas